control yourself
by imshananay
Summary: the boys are drunk and reminisce about the good old days of there sexual awakening Sam/Dean one shot. Graphic gay sexual content don't like don't read WINCEST of course the hunky character do not belong to me


Hey guys so I decided to just do this quick one shot of the supermegafoxyawesomehot Sam and Dean. Isn't Wincest the hottest. So this is my first supernatural fanfiction as well as my first one-shot so please review and comment with your thoughts ideas and criticisms. I also would love to have a beta reader to look over my new works and chapters so if you're interested let me know. I also am a beta reader myself so if you want me to look at your work I'll be happy to look at anything you throw at me. Enjoy and thanks for reading.

It was hot

As the Winchester brothers staggered in from their drunken night to their new lodging. They noticed the floral curtains, coloured towels and brightly patterned bed spread. One bedspread. For one bed.

The single queen sized bed loomed in the back of the boys sloshed minds. Sam was able to at least see the definitions of the bed. Four poster, elegant classy. The honeymoon suite. Dean on the other hand only saw a blur. But realised through elimination that there was only one way they were going to get through this night without the usual scrounge for dominance. They were going to have to share. Too tired and drunk to argue, still angry at his failed pick up attempts he mumbled a goodnight to his brother and plopped down on the bed snoring.

Sam always the elegant of the two, changed into pyjamas and quietly snuck into the neatly pressed sheets. Egyptian cotton, satin, and polyester all mingled and danced on his skin. Sam remembered in his blurry mind the last time him and Dean spent the night in the same bed. His 14 year old self shaking as he snaked his hand down into his pants following his brother's suit.

"See Sammy, this is how we jack off. Now don't be embarrassed us Winchesters are always quite impressive in the size department…see."

The 16 year old pulled his sweat pants down to uncover his hand just wrapping around his massive engorged 10 inch cock. Sam's eyes popped in excitement. He grew even harder underneath his trainer shorts and began to naturally find the rhythm of up and down strokes that made him moan.

"Now let's see what you got hiding in their baby brother." Dean pulled down Sam's shorts to reveal his massive 9 inch cock.

"That's pretty good, but have you seen dads?"

Sam's ears tweaked at the sound of his father's penis.

"No… Have you?"

"Oh yeah we do this all the time when your asleep. He is massive. Like 14 inches massive. He can't even fit his hand around it."

The inexperienced Sam was driven to the brink at the thought of John's dick flopping onto his face. The strange feeling arose within him and the thick spurts of dick cream splattered all over his chest.

"Wow, you need to learn how to control yourself, Sammy. Can't blow that fast when it really matters."

Sam blushed from embarrassment. He had to have more, he needed to touch more.

"Hey Dean, do you think… maybe I could jerk you off?"

Silence, contemplation.

"Sure why not, but make sure you're rough… I like it fast and furious."

Dean grabbed Sam's hand and pushed it against his enormous manhood. It felt different, the skin more mature, the veins more experienced, the base more masculine with a thick growth of hair. Sam began to pump his brother's dick for all it was worth.

"Awww Fuck Sammy you're a natural!"

The muscles contracted and Dean blew, the flying cum landed into Sam's gaping mouth. He swallowed appreciating the taste.

"Dean… Did we just have sex?"

Silence. Contemplation

"No, I only fuck chicks."

Sam felt a tingling of pleasure in his growing manhood, remembering those erotic pubescent times. He snaked his way down to his now 14 inch manhood to find a head. Dean's head bobbing ferociously up and down. He thought this is wrong. He only fucks chicks, but reason can wait until the morning, for now all he remembers is to control himself as his submissive bitch brother engulfs his massive cock.


End file.
